With Me And Against Me
by Bloodied Demons
Summary: Zuko and Aang are twins and they were separated at birth, Zuko was taken in by Firelord Iroh raised a fire bender and Aang by the air nomads and Monk Gyatso raised and air bender. How is it that two twin children were able to learn different elements? Simple the legend of the Twin Avatars. AangxToph ZukoxKatara
1. Prologue

**SS: Hey guys this is our first story that we've written together** **"****With Me And Against Me****" And we really hope you like it.—**

**Zuko: Shut Up! You don't need to be so freaking sappy! It's not like you own anything!**

**SS&RF: Shut Up! No one asked you Zuko! Okay now on to the prologue of "****With Me And Against Me****" Hope you enjoy it!**

**Third POV**

**Prologue**

Many years ago, twins were born. When the parents passed away due to war. Once of the two was taken in by Firelord Iroh, and the other was taken in by the Air Nomads. Years later, they were both told they were destined to be the Avatar. Though it was rare, if twins were born into the Avatar cycle either both would lose bending abilities completely, or both have the power to become the most powerful Avatars in history, the Twin Avatars.

The two would always feel drawn to the other, but were trained separately, never seeing or meeting each other. They didn't even know the other existed. While some dreaded it, others anticipated the day when Zuko and Aang would meet.

**SS: Its really short we know it was mainly character development/introduction and the first chapter should be much longer since we will be switching POVs. And just to clarify in this FanFiction Iroh will be Firelord instead of Ozai because frankly Iroh made a better father figure. We'll get the next chapter up ASAP ~SINcerely Satan**


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Okay so anything in Aang's POV is written by Rose of Fortune anything in Zuko's POV is written by me [SINcerely Satan] and anything in Third person POV is written by both of us unless said otherwise oh yeah and right now Aang and Zuko are only 13 and Katara is also 12.) ~SINcerely Satan**

**Chapter 1**

**Aang's POV**

Water spun around me as the monks shouted out advice to improve my training experience.

"Flow like you do with air!"

"It has a mind of its own!"

The other Air Nomads were giving me a headache. I'd been training all morning, along with the late night sessions. Sometimes I wished they had never told me I was destined to be a great Avatar.

**XFLASHBACKX**

"Aang, come here," Monk Gyatso called me over, his bald head shining in the sunlight. I did as he said, and my father-figure hesitated. "I didn't want to tell you till later, but the Council wants you to begin training right away."

"What's going on?" I wondered, and Monk Gyatso once again seemed to hold back before opening his mouth to speak.

"Have you heard the legends of the Avatar?" The monk asked, and I nodded, who hadn't heard of the Master of All Elements? "Well, those legends are true. You are the Avatar, Aang."

**XFLASHBACK ENDX**

Training was finally over and I think the monks were as relieved as I was; my reliving the past had caused a great lapse in concentration, irritating the trainers to no end that I wasn't taking it seriously. Thing is, all I'd ever done was train since I'd found out about being the 'all-powerful' Avatar. None of the other kids would play with me anymore, and not even my parents wanted me, why else would I be here? Why else would I have never met them?

"Aang," a brown haired teen came running towards me; waving as if she didn't already have my attention. "How is your water bending going?"

"Hey, Katara," I greeted, "It's okay; I still don't know why I have to do all of this. It seems like all I ever do is train…" I trailed off sadly.

"I know it seems that way, but it'll be over soon if you work hard, not to mention that you get to go to the North Pole! And guess what? I convinced the Council to let me come with you!" My only human friend beamed happily at me, and, at the good news, I did too.

"That's great Katara!" I exclaimed, feeling much better about the trip to the Northern Water Tribe. "So, do you know when we're leaving?" I asked of her, knowing that she would most likely be the one to arrange all the details.

"We'll be leaving in two days; it gives us and everyone else time to get ready." She explained, and I nodded. During the conversation we'd been heading towards the Flying Bison stables, which we had reached by this point.

"Appa!" I greeted my first friend I'd ever had. They big, furry animal turned around and, seeing Katara for the first time in a few weeks, licked the teen in a sign of affection. "How've you been, buddy?" Appa and I had a way of speaking, we always understood each other. It was probably because of how close we'd always been ever since the secret of my being the Avatar got out.

"Hey, Aang, wouldn't that be considered bestiality?" A taunting voice called out. I rolled my eyes. I can't wait to leave for the North Pole.

**XXX**

**Zuko's POV**

I was standing in the dojo flames shooting from one hand and lightning shooting from the other frying my targets. Surreptitiously a palace guard walked in and I didn't notice him until he tapped me on the shoulder.

"Prince Zuko Firelord Iroh wishes to see you for a cup of tea."he relayed. "I'll be there right away!"I yelled excitedly putting away my equipment.

"Well right this way young Prince."he said as he bowed in respect, and we walked down the hallway to the throne room in silence.

"Come in Zuko, sit down we need to talk." He paused, "What kind of tea would you like?" he asked euphorically with a grin on his face.

"Darjeeling is fine father."I added as we began to sit down.

There was silence for what seemed like forever until my father spoke up, "Zuko I don't know how I should say this but you need to know-" there was a pause, "have you heard of the legend of the Avatar?"

"Yes, the Avatar is the most powerful bender in the world and the master of all four elements." I answered not quite sure where this conversation was going.

"Well sometimes when I watch you train I have seen bits of rock come up with your fire bending techniques and I have had the elders confirm that you are the Avatar." I was speechless, Father spoke up, "There is another legend surrounding the Avatar, the legend of the Twin Avatars, which says, when Twins are born they are either non-benders or both are born with the potential to become Twin Avatars. There was another child your age reported to be the Avatar training at the North Pole. The Northern Water Tribe wants you to come down and train your water bending skills with your supposed brother. We will leave at dawn, please go pack your belongings and be ready to leave tomorrow."

It was to much to take in at once, I dismissed myself and went to my room to pack.

**XXX**

It had been one month and finally the North Pole was in sight, it was stunning. There were buildings that seemed to be almost a mile high made of ice and snow. It was so beautiful I thought that my eyes were going to start at watering at the beauty. I had suddenly felt the freezing cold and started shivering, North Pole not a fun place for a fire bender once the cold hits. It was fucking cold. This was going to be _interesting._

**3rd Person POV**

A month passed, and it was the day the two Avatars had arrived at the North Pole. It was the day that the two would finally meet and that Aang would learn the truth of the secret that had been kept from him.

As a Fire Nation ship pulled up to the shore, the sky bison with the name of Appa landed from a long all-night flight.

The night stars shone overhead and the moon's reflection rippled as the waves licked the ships hull and Zuko departed from the ship, Iroh at his side. The sight of the beautiful North Pole made the Fire Prince's eyes light up.

"Are you ready to meet your fate, Zuko?" Firelord Iroh wondered. Zuko simply shook his head, signaling that he wouldn't be until he knew what said fate included. "Many others have faced situations like this, without a twin, of course," Iroh chuckled softly, "You'll have help, unlike most of the other Avatars." The Fire Prince simply nodded, his hair blowing into his face from the slight breeze.

Aang and Katara had landed not twenty yards away, and Katara was straightening the airbender's clothes, like the mother Aang had never met.

"Katara," The young boy complained, "Katara, stop it!" Aang waved Katara's hands away.

"Sorry, but I'll want to make a good impression on the Tribe." She made one last adjustment and pulled away. "Let's go!" Katara cheerfully pulled Aang to the gates, where a black-haired Fire Prince was waiting for permission to enter.

Zuko turned around to see his twin. At first he thought it was the brown-haired girl that was the Avatar, with a bald-headed monk accompanying her. Zuko spoke up timidly, "Who are you guys?" he paused, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to start my waterbending training as the Avatar. So what are you doing here, you look like your from the Fire Nation..." Aang trailed off.

"I'm here to start my Avatar training as well!" Zuko exclaimed as the thirteen year old boy he was. Aang and Katara stared at him with their eyebrows raised. There was silence.

"All will be explained in time, young ones." Iroh walked up and broke the awkward silence as they stared at the eccentric Fire Prince, and the Firelord chuckled as the doors opened and they were welcomed by the Northern Water Tribe.

"The two Avatars together, at last. Come, we have been expecting you," Chief Arnook welcomed politely.

"Wait, what? Two Avatars?" Katara cut in, giving words to Aang's confused expression.

"I believed you to be informed up your twin?" The Northern Leader wondered, a puzzled face overcame the happier one.

"What twin? Are you guys joking?" the monk-child exclaimed in befuddlement.

This would be one of the many events that would change both Avatars lives forever.


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry we haven't updated in for ever and we probably won't be able to any time soon. We've both gotten out of school and are trying our hardest to get our summer work done but we will update ASAP but no promises because it will be awhile before we can get together and write the 3rd person POV which we always write together. I hope you understand if it seems this story is on hiatus we have a lot of things to do this summer including band camp which starts soon. After rehearsals and during lunch though we will write our hands off for you guys! :D Oh yeah and if you wanna give us suggestions for a one shot or another collaborative story that you think we should write tell us in a review! ~SINcerely Satan**


End file.
